Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-430215-20140309060214
Okay, I just watched MrRepzion's The Walking Dead playthrough, and I am not happy. Here's the comment I left: "Oh damn. I watched this purely based on the fact that I knew Daniel would make more harsh decisions than those that Pewdiepie made. But damn, in the end, he made all the worst decisions. Danial was really rough on Nick, like, it's a morbid world. His uncle (or Dad? I forget) just died, clearly his mind isn't in the right place, like... I mean, I'm sorry, but that was a very jaw dropping scene to me. And how you said you basically don't give a shit about the daughter because she's sheltered. It's really not her fault. She clearly wants different. Why are you blaming her for what her douchebag dad is doing? Oh, then there's the pregnant woman, full of her pregnant hormones, but nope, that's no excuse. Kill her and her baby, right? Dude, it's scary. It's disturbing to be honest." So this is what happened. In the video, this character named Nick shoots an innocent man because he believed he was a threat. The man was holding a gun to him and they were far apart, so it was hard for him to see. Daniel was SO offended by his mistake that he basically set the rest of the game up so that Nick would get bitten and die. When he died, Daniel laughed his ass off. Then there's Sarah, the second-in-command's daughter. He shelters her a lot and doesn't want her to even know about the world around her. Daniel hates her because she's sheltered and constantly wishes her death because she's "annoying dead weight". Like, so was Clemintine (The main character of this game) in season 1. He's blaming her for what she cannot control, and it's sickening, as well as annoying. Give her a freaking break, what did she do? It's her freaking dad's fault she's like this. Then there's the part with the pregnant woman. Her husband is a doctor, but he hates her herself. Why? Because she was bitching about Clementine in episode one. When she comes to Clementine and apologizes, Daniel's all like, "Ah fuck her, I hate her, I hope she dies". She's pregnant... her hormonal balance is off... and she's trying to apologize... but Daniel just doesn't give a fuck. So at one point she tells Clem that the baby "isn't his", and the game greatly hints to her having been raped. Daniel, of all people, doesn't even notice or care. He risks the life of her husband and ends up getting him killed. Mind you that he's a doctor, and the deaths of him AND Nick could have been avoided in the game. People are going off on Dan for making these choices, and his excuse is "It's a video game", which automatically means that viewers can't get emotionally attached to the characters. Sorry, but his choices pissed me off. It was all good until he got to the end and had all that fuckery happen.